User blog:KayKayDee/Weird Kick Dream(Part 2)
Hey, it's Dee. Welcome to part 2!! Here's a Recap: Rudy and Jerry are in the hospital, Milton is in detention and Jack and Kim are kidnapped by their Ca-razee Cousins. What next?!?!? *Detention* Milton: I just don't get it. Why am I in detention?!?! Will this ruin my perfect GPA??!?!? *Principle walks in* Principle: Milton, there's something you should know. Milton: Yes Sire? Principle: You're going to Cleveland on a scholership!! Milton: What!?!?! Holy Christmas Nuts!!! But what if I don't want to?? Principle: The I'm shipping you there in a box. Milton: What if I don't fit? Principle: *laughs* Good one Milton. A baby bird like you is small enough to fit in anything! Milton: Holy Chistmas Nuts... *Hospital* Rudy: Jerry? I want some pudding. Jerry: Umm...It's in my stomach? Rudy: You ate all the pudding?!?! There was 24 boxes!!!!! Jerry: The nurse did it! Rudy: Well can you turn on the T.V? Jerry: Sure! *T.V turns on and shows Dumb Ways To Die commercial* ( Check it out:(Link) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJNR2EpS0jw It's Halirious or however you spell it) Rudy, Along with T.V: I wonder whas this red button do? *Accidentaly presses a red button, Bed rises and slaps Rudy in the face repedetly* Rudy: Jerry!!!! Hellllppp!!!! Jerry: Um... Rudy? Bye!!!! *Cut to dark alley* Jack: *wakes up* Kim? Kim? Kim: Yeah? Wait-Where are we? Kitty: In your worst nightmare. Kai: Finally up punks? Jack: Why would you do this to us? Kai: We hate you? Kitty: You always get the best things and now, it's our turn. Kai: And it's time for your punishment. Jack and Kim: WHAT??!?!?! Kitty: I wanted to broil you in cheese fondue and then feed you to the crows but no! Kai: It's Stupid! Kitty: And Humiliating *Kai Sighs and mutters "Blondes"* Kai: Instead, we're shipping you off to Cleveland! To a zoo! Kitty: Oh yeah, have fun dah-links *blows kiss* See ya! *Knocks them out and cages them up and lables box: Warning: Feriocous monster inside. Open at your own risk* *Cuts to plane* Kim: Where are we? Jack: In a box, tied up and by now, I think on a plane to Cleveland. Kim: Do you think they really would do this Jack? Jack: They wanted to broil us in cheese fondue and feed us to crows Kim. Kim: I'll take that as a "Yes" Milton: Jack? Kim? Jack: Milton?!?! What are you doing here??! Milton: Holy Christmas Nuts!! It IS you! I'm here cause I'm on a scholorship that Principle Thunderbird REALLY wanted so he shipped me and is sending me to Cleveland. Oh, Yeah, Jerry's here too. Kim: Jerry? Howd you get here? Jerry: I was in the hospital with Rudy, He was being hit by his bed and as a joke, I ran but i fell into a BIG box and next thing you know, i was on a plane to Cleveland! Dude do you know how uncomfterable it is to be in a box?!? I gotta waz! Jack: Ewww. But at least we'll be together. We're the wasabi warriors right? Everyone: Yes. Jack: Let's just get some sleep first and then decide what to do. Everyone else: Okay. *whispering* Kim: What if we don't make it out? Jack: I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. *Leans over and Kisses Kim* Kim: I love you. Jack: I love you too. Get some sleep. Kim: What about you? Jack: I will too. *Kim leans close to Jack, puts her head on his shoulder and falls asleep. Jack sees this and smiles :She is gorgeous when she sleeps. And smiles. I wish she was mine forever and this moment wouldn't end. I- Jack FOCUS. Wait. I have a plan. Jack looks at Kim one last time and smiles then falls into deep sleep* *hours later* Kim: Guys? Jack? Milton? Jerry? PEOPLE?? Jack:*sleeply* Yeah Kim? Wassup? Kim: I think we're landing. What now? Jack: We do what Bobby Wasabi did in Kung Fu Plane- Set up a surpise attack. But first, Jerry can you get out? Jerry: I think. Jack: Then quietly come and untie us and Open Milton's box *Jerry sneaks out and opens cage with key on cage and unties Jack and Kim and opens Milton's box* Jack: Good. Now when they come to open the door on my command, spring up and attack! *The door opens and Jack says: NOW! The Wasabi Warriors spring up and attack and they are victorious* Jack: Now RUN! *They Wasabi Warriors dash* Milton: Finally! FREE!!!!! ouff! *Trips and falls* Milton: GAH!!! Kim: Milton! Let's go! How was that? Coming soon is part 3-Kickin' It in Cleveland! -Heart, Dee Category:Blog posts